


Кесадилья дон Пётя

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, sns au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Рецепт кесадильи с секретным ингредиентом
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: челлендж





	Кесадилья дон Пётя

**Author's Note:**

> неловкий реверанс к прошлогоднему летнему командному миди «Рукожоп». А ещё, здесь есть пасхалка к другому командному миди прошлого лета. Кто нашёл — тот молодец!

Когда одним прекрасным утром в ватсап от Отабека прилетела фотография его чёрной футболки с налипшей кошачьей шерстью, Юра поначалу опешил. Никаких сопровождающих комментариев не было, поэтому оставалось только догадываться, почему Отабек так поступил.

— Что за ерунда? — Юра сел на диване и спустил ноги на пол. — Зачем он это мне прислал?

Саму футболку Юра узнал без особого труда. Во время последнего визита Отабека она прочно обосновалась на подлокотнике кресла, потому что Юра предпочитал иметь неограниченный доступ к телу своего парня. С его лёгкой руки футболку заменила тонкая флисовая олимпийка на молнии, которая, как правило, была расстёгнута.

А на футболке прочно обосновалась Пётя, поскольку на диване с хозяином и его гостем лежать стало просто невыносимо. Ночью, когда всем приличным человекам полагается спать, они занимались чем угодно — хихикали, шебуршали, стонали, кричали, — но только не сном. В первое время, услышав хлюпанье и причмокивание, Пётя было подумала, что хозяин и его гость по ночам под одеялом едят что-то вкусненькое, однако, пару раз проверив, она убедилась, что едой там и не пахнет. Обиженная, она ушла на кресло — туда, где на подлокотнике висела футболка Отабека. Подцепив её за ворот когтем, Пётя стащила футболку вниз и, усиленно потоптавшись на ней, устроилась спать.

Перед отъездом Отабек только хмыкнул, разглядывая кошачью шерсть, которая налипла к футболке, после чего аккуратно свернул её и убрал в чемодан.

А теперь, спустя несколько недель, зачем-то отправил Юре её фотографию.

— Ничего не понимаю, — растерянно пробормотал Юра, потрепав взъерошенные после сна волосы.

Бросив растерянный взгляд на Пётю, которая клубком свернулась на второй подушке — кошка облюбовала это место после отъезда Отабека, — Юра решил, что стоит немного подождать, пока тот сам все не объяснит.

Впрочем, долго ждать объяснений не пришлось.

Звонок Отабека застал Юру в тот самый момент, когда он вышагивал из душа, одновременно пытаясь ухватить висевшее на крючке полотенце. Попытка успехом не увенчалась, и полотенце с лёгким шорохом приземлилось аккурат в кошачий лоток, стыдливо прикрывая Пётины какахи.

— Да твою ж мать!

Юра, как был, в чём мать родила, в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние, разделявшее ванную и комнату, и схватил телефон.

— Да?! — Высветившееся на экране мобильного лицо Отабека мгновенно поубавило кипящее в Юре негодование. — Привет.

— Привет, Юра. Я вижу, ты очень рад меня видеть. К такому приёму я, скажем так, был совсем не готов. Но я приятно удивлён.

Юра фыркнул, игнорируя мгновенно заалевшие щёки, и плюхнулся голой задницей на диван.

— Да я только из душа, блядь. Чуть не ёбнулся — так спешил ответить своему ненаглядному. Даже полотенце в кошачье говно уронил.

Отабек улыбнулся.

— Юр, я соскучился.

— И поэтому ты отправляешь мне фотографию своей футболки с утра пораньше?

— Нет. Да. Не поэтому.

— А почему?

— Я хотел показать тебе, что у меня, оказывается, есть небольшой запас сверхсекретного ингредиента. Как думаешь, на твою замечательную-встречательную запеканку хватит?

Изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку, Юра сделал вид, что всерьёз задумался.

— Не-а, не хватит, — наконец изрёк он. — Как говорил персонаж одного небезызвестного мультфильма: "Маловато будет!". Запиханка она же... ну... большая.

Отабек, поддерживая Юркину игру, притворно вздохнул.

— Досадно. Так и думал, что надо было запастись впрок — на Пётиной лежанке этого добра навалом. Ладно. Приготовлю что-нибудь небольшое, на одного, чтобы хватило. Например, кесадилью...

Юра нахмурился. Услышанное слово было знакомым, но он не припоминал, чтобы когда-то пробовал блюдо с подобным названием.

— Кеса... что?

— Кесадилья. Это блюдо мексиканской кухни. Вкусно, кстати.

— С каких это пор казахи вдруг начали есть мексиканскую кухню? Разве вам не положено есть какие-нибудь... ну эти... баурсаки?

Отабек рассмеялся, с нежностью глядя на Юру.

— Как говорит мой любимый человек: "На положено нами наложено". А если серьёзно, Юр, ну правда, что ли...

На заднем фоне послышались голоса, и Отабек торопливо нажал на кнопку отключения камеры, переводя видеозвонок в формат аудио и пряча любимого от посторонних глаз.

— Что, пора бежать? — вздохнул Юра.

В трубке так же грустно вздохнули в ответ.

— Да, тренировка. Я вообще только чтобы пожелать тебе доброго утра звонил, а оно, видишь, как вышло.

— А я считаю, что замечательно вышло. Я бы даже сказал охуительно. Хорошей тебе тренировки.

— Спасибо, Юра. Ну всё. Я пошёл?

— Давай.

Уже готовясь нажать кнопку завершения вызова, Юра вдруг снова поднёс трубку к уху и затараторил:

— Бек? Бек, ты здесь? Бека, подожди, не вешай трубку.

— Я ещё тут. Что такое, Юра?

— А пришли мне рецепт этой своей чахохбили, а? Только с фотками.

Трубка отозвалась бархатистым смешком.

— Кесадильи, Юра. Хорошо. Пришлю.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю. Всё, я пошёл. Люблю тебя.

Когда вызов завершился, Юра рухнул на кровать и, спрятав пылающее лицо в подушку, немного в неё поорал. Потревоженная Пётя, смерив хозяина недовольным взглядом, ушла на кухню и выразительно захрустела кормом в миске.

* * *

А вечером телефон Юры словно разразился пулемётной очередью — в ватсап одно за одним посыпались сообщения вперемешку с фотографиями.


End file.
